


「本马达」乱世巨星 1-3

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 波士屯扛把子本浩男哥仨争上游的恶俗故事。nc-17





	「本马达」乱世巨星 1-3

1\. Casey

我哥常说，三把刀，三千世界。只要我们兄弟三人团结一心，尸山血海也奈何不了我们。

他这么说的时候，身高终于超过了Matt哥，在剑桥镇上第一次给人家看赌档，却总还像过去那般一副对Matt哥车接车送的小弟样。每天早上买好早餐开车到Matt哥楼下，摇下车窗懒洋洋坐车里“Matt，Matt”高喊得几条街外都能听到。

但我知道他说的不错。从小我就知道我们三人配合默契，长得乖巧好孩子脸的Matt哥去柜台前，还很瘦弱总像要被风吹走的我在外面放风，看着就调皮捣蛋的我哥掩护吸引注意。真正动手的Matt哥每次都能得手，但是我们吃了那么多派和糖，却还是没能如愿长高。

“等我当了大哥，你就是大哥的大哥，我只给你一人当小弟，怎么样？”

我坐在新买的二手车后座，不想承认前面那个开车的傻高个是我亲哥。他握着方向盘，不时扭头看看副驾上一脸淡然的金发男孩，拍拍对方的手或者大腿，豪气又傻气地说。

他旁边的副驾是Matt哥的专座，我这个亲弟弟只能坐后面，也许是从小到大太习惯这样的约定俗成，那时的我竟然没觉得哪里不对。

我哥虽然看着像个蠢大个，脑子却很灵光，上高中的第二年就用赌牌赢来的钱买了第一辆车。转年又给Matt哥买了一辆，于是从以前开自己的车接Matt哥变成开Matt哥的车接Matt哥。

嘛，大家都习惯了，没有哪里不对。

我吃着顺便给我带的汉堡，听着我哥说，“三把刀，三千世界。只要我们兄弟三人团结一心，尸山血海也奈何不了我们。”

早上阳光很好，车上轻微的颠簸将大好阳光颠得四处乱撞。

Matt哥不置可否，含着轻笑看着我哥说，“你想怎么玩我不管，但是不考A就别来见我。”

 

Matt哥是镇上远近闻名的懂事乖仔，人乖笑容甜，全A好学生。在他看来，不考A简直是难以容忍的事。在他的监督下，我和哥的成绩都还不错，不过他比我们大一些，我哥跳了一次级还是他的小学弟。

忽然间，我隐隐感到哥这么说，其实只是想他留下。

第二年，Matt哥果不其然被哈佛录取。

两年后，辍学的我哥口头禅已经改成，“波士顿只有一个扛把子，就是我本阿弗莱克。”

 

最终，Ben还是没能留下他。

 

2\. Casey

我第一次发现我哥和Matt哥有问题，是Matt哥大二暑假回家的某天。至今回想起来，那天也能称得上是场灾难。

做人呢，千万不能懒，这是我从那次灾难里总结出的经验。

我们从小一起形影不离长大，做什么事都是呼啦一群人一起。Matt哥从学校回家，大家许久没见，天天聚会是正常的事。但是偏偏那天我们三人没有在一起。

准确的说，是我没和他们两个一起。

吃完晚饭我本来想去找他们看露天电影。结果找遍了家里也不见他们人影。我和我哥住在二楼，这层的唯一一个卫生间在他的卧室里，大概原来他那间是主卧吧，这么多年我从来没注意过这个问题，都是很自然的要么去楼下，要么去他那里解决。之前妈妈说过在走廊上开个门，对我们都方便，但我们懒得搞，就当没听见一直这样用了。

家里只有我一个人，我就从冰箱里拿了瓶啤酒喝，一边看电视一边思考他们去哪里了，一会儿自己要干点什么。可能啤酒喝的太急了，忽然间肚子痛，就去我哥的房间上卫生间。

卫生间放厕纸的小隔板上还有几本《夜魔侠》漫画，翻得都卷了毛边。我知道他们俩喜欢看这个，有两本我也看过了，翻了翻找到本新刊，大概是Matt哥带来的。

我就坐在马桶上翻漫画看，过了会儿隐隐约约听到只有我一个人的家里传来点响动。

好像是大门打开关上的声音，然后是放钥匙的金属碰撞声。

这个熟悉的乱扔乱响，应该是我哥回来了。

我根本不想理他，就继续坐着没出声。

接着，他放下钥匙就直接上楼来了。咚咚咚把楼梯踩得无比响，然后，我灵敏地发现，这个步伐声绝对不止一个人。

Matt哥也来了。

“你怎么一直不说话，刚才的片子不合你口味吗？不是你要看片场偷拍的吗？”隔着两层门板和过道听到了我哥的破锣嗓子。

“你给我机会说话了吗？还不是你⋯⋯”

果然是他们俩！我在心里不屑地哼了声。他们八成是又背着我去小录像厅了！

本来好好的总是大家一起去影院看电影，但是Matt哥上高三开始，他们就时不时把我支开，说什么不利于儿童发展，当我傻呢，以为我没去过吗。

事实上，那个时候我的确是还没去过。不过这并不妨碍我知道那里是干什么的。

“嗯？我怎么？”

卧室门打开了，他们的对话听得更清楚些，不过Matt哥没说完话就停住，连带我哥的声音也低了下去，像是在压着嗓子揶揄Matt哥。

“你先等等！”

“等什么，等了三个月了容易么？你别看了，家里没人，Casey不知道去哪儿疯了。快过来！”

“那你把门关上⋯⋯”

砰的一声巨响，天花板簌簌落下一阵灰。

我抹抹鼻子上的灰，感觉好像哪里不对。没等我进一步思考他们要干什么，门缝里又透进来他们夹着低笑的断断续续的说话声，还有窸窸窣窣的，衣物摩擦声。

“你怎么又在这儿就开始。”他们两人的嗓音很容易分辨，Matt哥更低柔一点，口齿更清晰，口音也更标准。但是他现在的声音却有些温吞，像在含着什么，躲着什么。

“这个柜子高度正好，上次不是在这儿把你干得很爽嘛，你不记得了？呵。”

“当然记得，那次我还以为你要把自己的蛋撞碎了。”

“真可爱，还嘴硬。你那时快昏过去了吧，来，这次帮你想起来，让你知道哥是金刚蛋，再使劲也撞不碎。”

 

手上的漫画正翻在马律师笔直伸出手中盲杖那页，我看着挺挺戳向自己的棍状物，捏烂了握着的书页。

 

3\. Casey

窸窸窣窣的响声越来越剧烈，伴随着拉链拉开，皮带上的金属扣互相碰撞声。我甚至错觉自己听到了宛如毛片里色情湿靡的接吻湿响。

“唔⋯⋯你这次好好给自己抹点润滑，上次真的有点痛了。你有买像样的润滑剂吗？”

“我⋯⋯跟你说了我不好意思！”

“扑哧～”喘息不稳地笑了声，“这么大的个子还会不好意思，不好意思那就别做咯。”

“那怎么行！我准备了别的东西⋯⋯哪儿去了？”

“不会又是沐浴露吧？上次用完那坨，整整一个礼拜我都觉得屁股里一直冒泡泡！”

外面的声音一刻不停传进来。

我对着隔开我和他们的唯一一扇门，脸上流下一串汗。一打开这扇门就是整间卧室，若想离开，走门的话只能把自己完全暴露在他们面前，这是绝对不能发生的事。

正寻思着该怎么脱身，猛然听到“沐浴露”三个字，我敏感地僵住了。

视线不禁慢慢移到花洒下的铁架上，白色的瓶身上瓶口没有盖严，一圈淡黄色的柠檬味沐浴露像鸡蛋黄似的粘在上面。

上天啊，我每个礼拜都有和家人一起虔诚祷告！求求你开开眼！千万别让他们进来！

“不是沐浴露，你不是说不好用，我就⋯⋯找到了！拿了妈妈的润肤霜。”

“这个好用吗？”

“试试吧。”

我松下一口气。

对话声就这么断了，他们应该专注到正事上了。努力忽略咿咿呀呀揉橡胶般的湿腻滑响和Matt哥压抑的喘息，我觉得以我的身形还是可以从卫生间的窗口爬出去的，二楼也不高，窗外还有安装空调室外机的铁栏。真没想到，有一天我会庆幸自己没像我哥那样变成一个大块头。

不过房子年头有点久，上下推拉式的窗口每次关上打开都有一阵堪比地动山摇的声响，冒冒失失的出去肯定会被隔壁听到。

那么，还得等到他们那边的动静能盖住我时才行⋯⋯

我一屁股坐到马桶盖上，心里催促我哥快一点。快一点。

“嗯⋯⋯不行⋯⋯”Matt哥突然打破断续的喘息声说，“你停一下，别往里挤了，润滑还不够⋯⋯”

我半捂住耳朵，既不想听到狗男男苟合的声音，还得留意他们进行得怎么样了，声音够不够大到注意不到我。

也不知道他们是什么时候，怎么搞到一起的，为什么不能小心一点，非要让我听到。这下好了，以后万一露了马脚，我要不要在朋友和妈妈面前帮他们掩饰呢？以后还要不要和他们一起出去呢？他就是故意避开我二人世界方便打炮吧？

都是烦心事。

“还不行？可我已经把润肤霜都涂上去了。”

“你看你这里都没抹到，唉，谁让你这么长⋯⋯”

“嗯？上次谁说‘这是个了不起的巨物’的？老公这么大，你很骄傲吧？”

“闭嘴。还想继续就赶紧想办法。”

“不行就还用沐浴露吧。”

我正在心里鄙视这两个没经验的雏，又听到那个敏感词，顿时如坠冰窟。

马桶旁边是浴盆，中间还有道浴帘，我可以躲到浴盆里拉上浴帘。但是一来，沐浴露在浴盆上方的铁架上，二来大白天我家从来没有拉浴帘的习惯。万一我哥撩开浴帘看到缩在盆里的我，吓出什么毛病来，不止他，我也会留下心理阴影。

“你靠墙上两手抱住膝盖，让我再试试。”

“你以为通下水道呢？这是使点劲多试两下的事吗？”

“宝贝你别生气，你看我都进去这么多了，你里面又湿又热，我舍不得出来⋯⋯这样，我抱你过去，我们去卫生间，还没在那儿试过呢⋯⋯”

 

不要啊！！！

我盯紧卫生间的门，准备一从外面打开就一头撞到水盆上。

 

“别，那个姿势太深了，像要捅穿我，太可怕了。”

我哥不行，还是Matt哥好。但是等着别人决定自己的命运太被动了，我突然想到一个大胆的主意。

 

他们在的那个柜子我知道，在卧室一进门左手边靠墙，卫生间的门在右手边，门边不远就是书桌，正好背对着他们乱搞的柜子。

他俩还在哼哼唧唧地磨蹭着，我谨慎地思考了片刻把沐浴露给他们放到外面被看到的风险有多大。

应该不大。想也知道我哥此刻正背对着门口鼓弄，他那么大块头，整个把内侧靠墙的Matt哥挡住，Matt哥也不会看见我。

事不宜迟，我拿过沐浴露，边念叨着天灵灵地灵灵边小心翼翼开了条门缝。

 

我的妈呀！！！

 

哪怕只是条门缝，猝不及防看到的画面也在我幼小的心灵里留下难以磨灭的印象。

我闭着眼矮身悄无声息把手伸向书桌，把沐浴露放在桌上，再悄无声息退回来关上门。好在他们真像我所想的那样，丝毫没有多余的功夫留意我。

我的心慢慢回归原位。

 

“轻点⋯⋯不行，沐浴露就沐浴露吧，下次没有润滑剂就不做了！”我站在窗边，随时准备好，听到Matt哥哼哼唧唧抱怨说。

外面安静了片刻，接着我的心又提到嗓子眼。显然我哥转身，看到了桌上的沐浴露，奇怪地问Matt哥，“刚刚进来时你看到沐浴露在桌上了吗？”

Matt哥没好气地声音，“演吧你就，你早就计划好了吧？都把东西拿到外面了，随时做好准备啊？”

“我没有⋯⋯唉，算了，折腾这半天真是忍不下去了。宝贝，想我了吧？”

“我没有⋯⋯”

 

外面的声音终于变得正常，并且越来越响，我拍拍自己的小心脏，轻手轻脚把窗户拉开。

我正要把腿迈出去时，猛然一阵剧烈摇晃，门缝墙缝里同时渗进来Matt哥沙哑忍耐的吟叫声。我老脸一红，忙跳了出去。

落地前猛然想到，妈的，老子第一次看到的现场秀，就贡献给了他俩。

 

 

tbc


End file.
